Misaki's Sneaky Valentine
by moonwateralpha101
Summary: Misaki finds strange notes...who left them for her?


M&U-Enjoy!

Getting the newspaper is a normal, human, morning activity for Misaki Ayuzawa. It's quite simple. Open the door and step outside. Grab the news paper. Now go back inside and shut the door behind you. As you may have noticed this is not what happened since I am explaining it to you.

Misaki had walked outside in her normal nightwear, sweats. Picking up the newspaper she noticed at slip of paper. Walking back inside she absent mindedly placed the newspaper by her sister, Suzuna, before heading up stairs. Quickly changing from her sweats to school uniform she was about to walk out the door when the slip of paper caught her eye. Grabbing the note from her desk she ran out the door.

After doing some patrolling around the school she headed back to the Student Council Room. Sighing she gladly sat down at her presidential desk. Working became nearly impossible as her eyes wondered towards her bag. Through the bag to the note that lay awaiting to be read. 'Focus on school then the mysterious creeper who left the note.'

The light dimmed as the Student Council Room slowly emptied till only she was left. Usui had left early on 'urgent business'. No work and little homework due to it being Valentine's Day. She had to patrol the hallways more because of the holiday but it was her duty to protect the girls of Seika High. Misaki relaxed in her chair. Tilting her head she looked at her bag. Reaching over she easily slipped the note out and opened it up.

_Dear My Lovely Valentine,_

_Head to the Maid Latte._

_-Your Love_

Shocked covered her features but that melted into annoyance. Balling it up she tossed it to the trash can. It landed silently in. She grinned at her accomplishment before grabbing her stuff and leaving. Walking out of the school gates she thought, 'Must be the moron trio.' With a nod she began to head towards the train station. The more she thought of it the more annoyed she got. Eventually Misaki's walk turned into a sprint.

"You didn't have to work today so the three young masters only stayed for a minute or two. Oh and Usui came but quickly left realizing he didn't have to work today," the manager gave a nice smile before quickly going back out to serve. Having a gut feeling Misaki went to her locker. Opening it up there laid another note.

_Dear My Oh So Sweet Valentine,_

_So glad you have found my second note which of course means you have also found my first one. I would be overjoyed if you came to the park at eight tonight._

_-Your Love_

On her way out she dumped the note in the trash before running out. She also saw the clock. She had ten minutes.

Misaki ran hard. She almost missed the train but slid in through the closing doors just in time and the train began to move. Misaki pushed through the crowd till she finally collapsed in front of one of the park's benches. "Misaki?" Misaki froze in horror as she recognized the voice. It was _him. _He silently crossed the space between them. Bending down he pulled her to her feet and helped her stumble to the bench. Misaki was catching her breathe, as Usui watched her he couldn't help put feel a flutter in his heart. "Misaki…Happy Valentine's Day," Usui handed the still panting Misaki two tickets to a three day spa resort. With shaky hands she accepted them. "But they had to be expensive…" Misaki was quite thrilled to receive the tickets but she just couldn't give anything back to him. "Hey Usui?" "Yes," Usui had begun to play with a strand of her hair. "Maybe…if you were free…could you…could you go with me?" The silence was loud and long. Misaki looked at the ground blushing as Usui sat speechless as if waiting for her to laugh and say she was joking. It never came. "Well let's see here you got here late…and never said thank you or showered me with lo-""If you don't want to come then say you don't want to come!" Flustered and upset Misaki jumped up and began to walk away. It wasn't long till she heard a muffled chuckle then something grabbing her. Her cheek pressed up against his chest as his arms wove their way around her, holding her in place. "Of course I'd come silly." Misaki felt oddly safe and warm. Her hands clutched his shirt and the tickets crumbled in her palm. "Thank you." "Anytime." Usui watched as the tension left and her eyes closed in comfort. This is the first time she really has ever let her guard down. This trust would not be broken. Usui wouldn't let it. Eventually he felt the tension and nervousness leave him to. He felt so happy with her just being there. His reactions and emotions were always based off of hers. Maybe that's why were here in this moment…together…maybe because we plainly fit like a beautiful masterpiece. After all Misa-chan was his valentine, the thought brought him to tighten his grip on her. And he definitely won't let anyone take that away.

"So this is it?" "Do you not like it?" "It's beautiful but I'm tired of walking." Usui led her inside the building where he got the key to their rooms. By the time the elevator Misaki's anger was ready to explode. "What's wrong Misa-chan?" "Same rooms that's what's wrong!" Usui's puppy eyes begged for forgiveness. Pinching the bridge of her nose Misaki turned away. Closing her eyes she tried to cool down. "Separate beds. If you do anything I'll throw you out the window." Usui gave a salute and a 'Sir Yes Sir'. The elevator doors opened up to floor number four and they began their search for room 212. Once they found it Usui carried in the bags and placed them onto the bed. Misaki was in the next room out on the balcony taking in the sea's fresh air. The breeze blew her hair back clearly showing the excitement in her eyes. Usui casually leaned against the door frame watching her. Misaki turned a smile spread on her face. It was when he chuckled did that smile leave and instead red painted her cheeks. "You perverted alien!" Usui's innocent face snapped right into place as he put his hands up in defense, "Don't look at me you just had to make such a cute smile with an angelic face. Chuckling was the only thing I could do from going crazy over you." His comment left her flustered. "W-whatever. I'm going down stairs to get something to eat." Usui grabbed her in an iron grip. He calmly picked up the phone and began to call for room service. After ordering he led her to the couch. Misaki plopped down clearly irritated. Usui rubbed her shoulders in attempt to lighten the mood and not let her be so angry at him. Food came and he laid everything out on the table. "Come Misa-chan. Come and eat," Usui gestured to a chair he pulled out for her. Annoyance was still on her face but she simply picked her self up and sat down at the table. Usui sat across from her. "You eat first." "No way in hell." "Fine," Usui began to grab what he wanted and place it on his plate. He was about to eat when he noticed she was still glaring at him. No food was on her plate. Sighing he stood up and began to transfer food from the table to her plate when he finished he sat back down and waited patiently for her to eat. "Aren't you hungry?" Misaki was about to say no but her stomach betrayed her. Shamefully she admitted defeat and began to eat. "After dinner would you like to watch a movie?" She looked up from her plate meeting his gaze. Immediately her face gave a tint of pink and she shied away from his curious gaze. Not trusting her voice she gave a quick nod and they sat down to watch a movie called '_Valentine's Day_'. By the end she somehow had managed to fall asleep with Usui's arm around her and Usui looked blankly at the credits. The sun had gone down by the time there food arrived and the clock said it was ten thirty. Very carefully, as if not to wake her, he carried her to her bed. Sleeping she looked so vulnerable and so fragile. Misa-chan why must you be so cute? His thought wondered till he snapped awake from her stirring under the covers. So cute.


End file.
